


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 10





	小哭包

**Author's Note:**

> 玉势

76.  
回忆冗长，大野头昏，总觉得更像是前尘往事，理不清、道不明。

天暗下来的时候，樱井拍他的脸，低唤道：“阿智，醒醒，到了。”

大野这才发现原来一路颠簸自己不知何时睡着了，睁开眼见自己头倚在樱井肩头，一只手捉着樱井的袖口，他松开来，那料子一团皱。

大野蹙眉，不知自己梦见了什么，才睡的这般不适。

好在樱井也没凶他，只是用力地捏捏自己的嘴角，把流出来的口水漫净。大野低头羞了一会，才瞧见自己下摆迷乱，两只脚分开，腿间敞着，地上湿了一摊水。

大野的脸色刹那变得通红，他猛得合拢腿，却忍不住诶呦一声。

下面那张小嘴似乎塞了什么异物。

他动了动腰，那东西竟然入的更深，顶到了某处，瞬间眼睛朦胧起来，大野哀叫了一声，蹙眉朝向樱井。

樱井恶狠狠地斥道：“叫那么大声，想招车夫进来操你是吗？”

大野顿时捂住嘴巴，可下面的东西难以忽视，一直扩着他的甬道，令人不得安宁。

他只好期期艾艾地发问：“公子、公子，我下面……”话到半路又说不出口。

樱井没答话，却把他抱到腿上，给他慢条斯理地穿裤子，到腿根处又拍拍屁股示意他抬起来。掌心飞快划过臀缝，大野忍不住弯腰去抓樱井的手腕，樱井却绕开他，将腰间的抽绳系好。

穿好了裤子，又来帮他套里衣，是从包裹里掏出的那件暗红里衣，带着主人的味道，又被主人的手一颗接一颗地扭好扣子，把他的身体包起来。  
两片柔软的布料交叠在胸口，封好他的全部，可心腔深处却莫名蹿起一团热，他忍不住攒动喉咙。

但少爷的神情极为冷淡，指尖也微凉，只是一本正经的给他穿衣，大野赧然得发起抖来。

大野又问了一遍，“公子，我下面到底塞了什么？”  
樱井隔着衣料去揉那里，大野自知不好，果不其然那里被揉出了一汪水，刚穿好的裤子又湿了。

“是玉势。”樱井可算开口，声音哑的很，从大野后腰摸出一根红绳，抻了抻，大野顿时感觉到臀缝间的异物也往外挪了挪，激起更强的颤栗。

大野腿根发热，却也瞬间反应过来。

绳子是、是从屁股里夹出来的。那玉势便绑在绳子的另一端，嵌在身体里。

他开始挣扎，可越是努力那绳子吞的越深，里面含着的东西似少爷那话儿的形状，却不比少爷火热，微凉的触感叮叮当当撞着内壁，让他瞬间汗湿了全身。

樱井在身后含住他的耳朵，把那里舔的湿热，大野不用想便知道定是烧得滴血，他想躲，可樱井却一口咬住他的耳垂肉，一字一句地说。

“这绳子结实得很，挣脱不得，别怕，不会伤到你的。只不过鹭都我不熟悉，所以得找条乖狗领路，你说是不是。”


End file.
